The invention relates to an actuating means for a valve, in particular, a closure member for a waste gate of an exhaust gas turbocharger including a valve closure element with a sealing surface and a curved contact section via which the valve closure element is joined to a lever element.
DE 10 2006 022 482 A1 discloses an exhaust gas control valve for an exhaust gas turbocharger of an internal combustion engine, wherein the exhaust gas valve closure flap comprises a swivel arm and a valve closure head, which is pivotally arranged thereon and which may be brought into abutment against a bypass opening in a turbine housing of the exhaust gas turbocharger for closing the bypass opening, and may be lifted off therefrom for opening the bypass opening. The exhaust gas valve closure head may be swiveled by means of an actuating means, with the arrangement of the valve head at the swivel arm being such that the angle of the valve closure head relative to the bypass opening is adjustable. The contact area between the swivel arm and the valve head is formed by an outer surface and an inner surface of a spherical cap structure.
The known exhaust gas control valve suffers from high wear which increases the risk of failure of the exhaust gas control flap valve.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an actuating means for a valve, that is specifically a valve closure head, in particular for a waste gate of an exhaust gas turbocharger, which has a high functional reliability.